fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szukając Wsparcia
thumb|left|390px Autor Vezok999 18:13, mar 19, 2010 (UTC) Część 1 Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. W oddali słychać było krakanie Kurtiko, po łąkach spacerowały Kiklano. Zapowiadało się wyjątkowo spokojnie, ale Toa Florex miał dziwne przeczucie, że tak nie będzie. Stał na jednym z największych wzgórz na wyspie i patrzył. Patrzył w stronę morza. Intuicja popierana wiadomościami od Maru sprawdziły się. Z zachodu nadciągały statki, cała flota pełna wojowników. Przerażony Florex pobiegł w stronę najbliższego miasta. W głębi siebie chciał ruszyć do walki z napastnikiem, ale dobrze wiedział jakby się to skończyło. Postanowił ewakuować z wyspy tylu Matoran, ile tylko będzie w stanie. ---- (W największym mieście na wyspie) Metarion i Regger spacerowali razem przez miasto. - Więc jak, idziesz na jutrzejszy mecz kohli? zaczął Metarion - Ten między naszymi, a mieszkańcami Tarentu ? zapytał się Regger - Tak. - Nie, raczej nie mam zamiaru się tam wybierać. - Dlaczego? - Wiesz, Florex tam będzie. A ja nie przepadam za nim. - Przecież nie musisz z nim rozmawiać. - W sumie tak, ale mnie nie za bardzo interesują tutejsze sprawy. Czuję, że tutaj nie pasuję. Myślę, o przeprowadzce na... Regger nie skończył. Zarówno on, jak i Metarion zobaczyli przerażający widok: w stronę miasta nadciągała armia, która nie wyglądała na przyjazną. - Idź ratować Matoran, ja ich zatrzymam.- Po tych słowach Regger wyciągnął broń i ruszył w stronę przeciwnika. ---- Florex był już w wiosce. Matoranie biegiem opuszczali domy, zostawiając cały swój dobytek. Tylko nieliczni brali cokolwiek ze sobą. Toa Roslinności wybrał najmniejsze miasto, tylko około 50 Matoran mieszkało tutaj. Wszyscy byli kierowani na plażę, gdzie znajdowała się łódka. Florex z żalem w sercu opuścił wyspę którą zdążył pokochać. Mieszkał tu od niedawna, ale wyspa pokryta dżunglami i łąkami były idealnym miejscem dla Toa Roślinności. Ale bezpieczeństwo Matoran było w tym momencie najważniejsze. Zgodnie z radą pewnego doświadczonego mieszkańca, obrano kurs na malutką wysepkę, tak małą, że nikt nie zaznaczał jej na mapach. Po dopłynięciu do brzegu, większość Matoran zaczęło badać wyspę. Po niedługiej chwili duża częsć wyspy została przeszukana- nie było tam prawie nic. Kilku bardziej doswiadczonych Matoran rozpoczęło dyskusję z Florexem co mają robić. Po około godzinie na morzu pojawiał się statek. Wszyscy poczuli strach, bojąc się, że to jeden ze statków wroga. Na szczęście mylili się- statek był pełen Matoran, a dowodzony był przez Metariona. Florex był bardzo szczęśliwy- widział swojego przyjaciela całego i zdrowego. Po dobiciu do brzegu, dwaj Toa rozpoczęli zażartą dyskusję, wymieniali fakty i wszystkie informacje o tym co się stało. - Metarion, Ty żyjesz ! I jak widzę nie tylko ty. - Tak, Ciebie też zaatakowali Skakdi? - Do wshodniej wioski nie zdążyli dojść, ale widziałem ich atak ze szczytu góry. A co z innymi Toa? Wiesz cokolwiek o nich? - Regger poswięcił się dla mnie i Matoran, ruszył do walki i zginął. O Droomerze nie wiem nic. Florex milczał. Chwilę ciszy przerwał Metarion - Więc co teraz zrobimy? Masz jakiekolwiek pomysły? - Sami nie damy rady, oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Ale mam pewien pomysł: Sedin nie jest jedyną wyspą w pobliżu. Matarion zaczął potakiwać głową na znak, że już rozumie a Florex dokończył - Tu jest cały archipelag, a gdzieś w nim są tacy, którzy nam pomogą. Jutro rano wyruszamy szukać wsparcia. Część 2 Noc była długa i niespokojna. Dwaj Toa nie spali, cały czas obmyslali plan działania. Największy problem dotyczł Matoran: zostawieni tutaj bez opieki nie mieli by szans. Oczywisci można było z nimi zostać, ale w końcu Skakdi by ich znaleźli, a dwoje Toa nie sprawili by im większych problemów. Chyba jedynym, w miarę sensownym posunięciem było zabranie ich ze sobą, w nadzieji że będą mogli się zatrzymać na innej wyspie. I tak własnie postanowili zrobić. Nowy plan opóźnił wyprawę o jeden dzień. Wypłynięcie odbyło się bez większych przeszkód. Jeden z matoran miał przy sobie mapę okolicznych wysp, co okało się bardzo przydatne. Toa wiedzieli, że podróż z matoranami ich opóźnia, poza tym naraża tych, których mają chronić na niebezpieczeństwo. Jako pierwszy cel wybrali więc najblizej leżącą wyspę- górzystą wyspę o nazwie Góra Strachu. Sama nazwa nie była zachęcająca, ale podobno jeden z matoran pracujących w tamtejszej kopalni stał się Toa. Załoga statku miała nadzieje, że zaprowadził pożądek na wyspie i zgodzi się pomóc Kiedy statek dobił do brzegu, matoranie zaczęli dzielić się na grupy i razem z Metarionem zaczęli sprawdzać wyspę. Florex został na strazy łodzi. Jedna z grup udała się w pobliże zbocza góry. Szukając miejscowych zauważyli jakis ruch w krzakach naprzeciwko nich. Nie zdążyli się nawet zastanowić co to było, ponieważ od tyłu zaatakował ich duży i groźny Rahi- Kronox. Besti nie wiele czasu zajęłoby pozbycie się Matoran, i zrobiłby to, gdyby nie Toa Kamienia. - Durne Kronoxy! Zostawcie ich, już! - krzyknął Toa, zjeżdżając na swojej tarczy jak na desce po zboczu góry. Po zaledwie paru ciosach rahi leżały bezsilne na ziemi. - Brzuch, to najlepsze miejsce do ataku na nie. Ale zaraz, ja was nie znam. Kim wy jestescie? Matoranie byli zadziweni zdolnosciami Toa i uznali że to o nim mówił Metarion - Przybyliśmy tu z prosbą o pomoc. Chodź z nami, zaprowadzimy cię do naszego statku. Toa Kamienia tylko kiwnął głową i poszedł za matoranami. W obozie poznał się z Florexem, z którym odbył długą rozmowę - Trogg, więc jak, pomożesz nam? - Hymm... większosci Kronoxów z wyspy się pozbyłem. I tak się składa, że potrzebuję drużyny. - A matoranie? Mogą tu zostać? - Na wyspie jest dużo miejsca, napewno się zmieszczą- odpowiedział żartobliwie Trogg Wtedy oboje zobaczyli Metariona, powracającego z poszukiwań wioski - Florex! Znaleźliśmy kopalnie, działającą. Może tamtejsi górnicy nam pomo... - Wtedy Metarion zobaczył, że Florex nie był sam - Hymm, tamci Matoranie mówili mi o jakimś Troggu... To chyba ty, tak? - Tak, zgadza się. I już nie musisz się pytać, zgodziłem się pomóc. - Dobrze, teraz zaprowadź nas do wioski. Ale zaraz, czy jezeli wyjedziemy oni sobie poradzą w obronie? - zapytał Florex - O to się nie martw. Ja nie zabijałem tych Kronoxów. Ja je łapałem. I trenowałem... Teraz poza bronią z Tridoxu, mają stado groźnych rahi gotowych do walki - Więc na co jeszcze czekamy? Metarion, pomóż mi zabrać Matoran. Trogg, prowadź- odpowiedział Toa Roslinnosci Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zobaczyli, że wejścia do kopalni strzegli uzbrojeni Matoranie, którzy na sam widok Trogga spuścili broń. Kiedy przeszli dalej, ich oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Wewnątrz kopalni założono górniczą wioskę. Wiele domów nie miało wciąż lokatorów, a te zamieszkane służyły matoranom chyba tylko do spania, no i może jako magazyny. Przez większą część dnia górnicy wydobywali cenny metal, tak jak za czasów, kiedy kopalnią władał dyktator. Oczywiście nie każdy był górnikiem, nie brakowało np. opiekunów Rahi, którzy mieli co robić. Razem z treserami zajmowali się pokaźną zagrodą Kronoxów złapanych przez Trogga. Całość wioski oświetlały wyjątkowo duże Kamienie Świetlne, zamieszczone na stropie jaskini. - Jak widzicie, to mój dom - zaczął Trogg - No trzeba przyznać, mieszkanie to ty sobie umiesz urządzić - odpowiedział Metarion Teraz Trogg zwrócił się do Matoran - Więc jak? Chcecie tu zostać, dopóki wasza wyspa jest pod okupacją? -Tak! - odpowiedzieli chórem Tymczasem Florex szepnął do Metariona - Zdaje się, że Trogg będzie dobrym członkiem naszej drużyny. - Też tak myśle. No i problem z Matoranami rozwiązany. Szczerze mówiąc sam bym tu został. - Eee... Jak dla mnie mało roślinności - zażartował Florex. - Poza tym, musimy już wyruszać w dalszą podróż... Kto wie co dzieje się na Sedin. Część 3 Tymczasem na Sedin Spizok szedł przez nowo podbitą wioskę. Dookoła stały stare drewniane domy Matoran, niektóre na ziemi, inne w koronach drzew. Skakdi wody dopiero co wydał rozkazy swoim ludziom, aby zmienili tą zabitą dechamim dziurę w nowoczesną twierdzę nie do zdobycia. Najważniejszym i zarazem najlepiej umocnionym budynkiem miała być siedziba Spizoka i najważniejszych członków Siewców Strachu. Zadecydowano, że powstanie ona w centrum wioski, na miejscu dawnego stadionu Kohlii, i to własnie tam zmierzał Skakdi. Kiedy dotarł do swojego celu, zobaczył to czego oczekiwał. Kilku Skakdi Kamienia i Ziemi za pomocą swoich mocy żywiołu dostarczali niezbędnych materiałów do budowy i wznosili solidne sciany budowli. Oczywiscie nie oni sami pracowali. Większosć prac wykonywali bezbronni Matoranie, zmuszaniu do niewolniczej roboty przez Drakkana, jednego z generałów i najbardziej zasłużonych członków Siewców Strachu. Skakdi Ognia na widok Spizoka zszedł z podwyższenia i zaczął rozmowę: - Jeżeli utrzymamy to tępo pracy skończymy ten budynek w tydzień - Tydzień? - Tak - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jeszcze jaki regulamin panuje wsród Mrocznych Łowców - Członkostwo jest dożywotnie... - Własnie. I nie spodziewam się, aby TSO zrobił dla nas wyjątek. Lada dzień spodziewam się statków chcących ukarać naszą dezercję - Więc to dlatego... Dotąd myslałem, że robumy to wszystko aby zabezpieczyć się przed zemstą mieszkańców, którzy zdążyli uciec - Oni? Banda bezbronnych Matoran z Toa na tyle tchóżliwym, że bał się stawić nam opór. - Varharon twierdzi, że było tam więcej niż jeden Toa - Może być ich i dziesięciu. I tak nie stanowią zagrożenia. Zapewne schowali sie gdzies i czekają na cud. Kiedy uporamy się z TSO i jego pomiotami powinnismy skrócić marzenia tych... - Spizok nie dokończył, bo kamień spadający ze szczytu budowy trafiłby go w głowę, gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja. - Potem skończymy naszą rozmowę, Matoranin który spuscił głaz zasługuję na poważną karę! - po tych słowach Drakkan pobiegł w stronę powstającego budynku. "Dalej TSO. przyslij tu swoje sługi, możesz stawić się tu z nimi osobiscie, ale to i tak nie da ci nic. Jeżeli zobaczę cię na mojej wyspie, Mroczni Łowcy będą potrzebować nowego lidera. Dalej, czekam..." - pomyslał Spizok Część 4 Matoranie z Sedin zeszli w głąb jaskini pozostawiając trójkę Toa samych. - Trogg, widzę, że masz bardzo dobry kontakt z Matoranami. - powiedział Florex z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy - Tak, też to zauważyłem, ale mam pytanie: Kiedy będziesz gotowy na opuszczenie tej wyspy? - zapytał Metarion - Mógłbym i teraz, ale jest już trochę za późno, nie uważacie? Toa z Sedin popatrzyli w stronę wyjscia z jaskini. Florex odpowiedział: - Masz rację, rozsądniej będzie poczekać do jutra. A więc musisz nas dzisiaj przenocować - NIe ma sprawy, w nocy wózki używane w kopalniach są puste, więc możecie w nich spać... A na poważnie to chodźcie za mną, zaprowadze was do mojego domu, jest tam miejsce dla nas wszystkich. - W takim razie prowadź ---- Trójka Toa szła do domu Trogga. Znacznie różnił się on od chat jego pobratymców, między innymi swoim położeniem. Aby się do niego dostać, trzeba było solidnymi, kamiennymi schodami wejść na półkę skalną. Kiedy się to zrobiło oczom ukazywał się widok dużej chaty z pomnikiem Trogga przed wejsciem. Zarówno Floreksowi, jak i Metarionowi bardzo się to wszystko podobało. Z chęcią weszli do środka, gdzie spędzili noc. ---- Jeszcze przed wzejsciem słońca, Toa z Sedin byli gotowi na dalszą podróż, w przeciwieństwie do Trogga. Toa Kamienia miał pełno spraw na głowie, których wprawdzie nie musiał wcale wykonywać, a przynajmniej zdaniem Metariona. - Przestań, przecież Matoranie sobie z tym poradzą. Niby po co masz im przypominać, że mają pilnować Kronoxów? Myslisz, że nie będą pamiętać o gromadzie besti przebywających tuż koło ich mieszkań? Chodzący po całym jego mieszkaniu Trogg, otworzył akurat swoją skrzynię i zaczął cos w niej szukać. Nie oglądając się nawet za siebie, odpowiedział - Może i masz rację, ale co by było, gdyby jeden nieostrożny Matoranin przypadkiem spuscił całe to stado? Tak byłem tu ja i wrazie takiego zdarzenia mogłem im pomóc. A wyobraź sobie, wracając tu, chce mieć jeszcze gdzie mieszkać - No dobrze, ale jak wytłumaczysz mi to, że jednemu z Fe-Matoran kazałes codziennie przychodzić tu i doglądac twojego sprzętu? Swoim nie ufasz? (Toa Kamienia ciągle przewalał rzeczy w swojej skrzyni) - Ale jakis złodziej w nocy też moze przyjsć. A wiele z tych rzeczy nie jest tania. Albo moja broń. Jeden egzemplaż to stanowczo za mało, chcę mieć też cos w zapasie - po tych słowach Trogg zostawił kufer i podszedł do szabli zawieszonej na scianie i starł z niech pył i kurz. - Zostaw to w końcu. Jak wrócimy to wykuję ci nową, dwa razy lepszą! Zapytaj się Floreksa, on zna moje umiejętnosci Stojący do tej pory Toa Zieleni z usmiechem przyglądał się rozmowie, ale kiedy usłyszał, że o nim mowa zareagował - O nie! Nie miesz mnie w to. - Własnie! - dodał Trogg. Lepiej zamiast narzekać, wyjąłbys to, co jest w skrzyni. Wyciągnąłem na wierzch, powinienes to znaleźć. Ciężko wzdychając, Toa Żelaza podszedł do skrzyni. Wyciągnął z niej dwa, dziwnie wyglądające przedmioty o jajowatym kształcie. - Co to jest? - Madu? Wydaje im się, że to one, ale jakies inne... - zaczął Florex - Nie zupełnie, mój przyjacielu. Pewnie oboje wiecie, co Madu są w stanie zrobić. Jeden wstrząs i booom! My mamy tu nie za wiele tych owoców, a szkoda. Jeden z Matoran odkrył, że po poddaniu ich odpowiednim procesom, których mi jednak nie zdradził, wybuchowe własciwosci Madu stają się bardziej stabilne, na tyle, że można je nawet przerobić na proszek. I to własnie ten proszek znajduje się w srodku tych pojemniczków. Sprawdzałem już ich działanie, uwierzcie mi, efekt jet bardzo dobry. - Świetnie, ty z granatami z dłoni... powiedz mi tylko proszę, że wiesz, jak się tym posługiwać - skomentował Metarion - Bardzo śmieszne. oczywiscie, że umiem - Więc bierz swoją tarczę, kilof i te cudeńka. Pokażesz nam ich działanie na tych Skakdi, którzy zadomowili się na Sedin. - Zaraz, muszę jeszcze... Trogg przerwał, ponieważ Metarion, który dał granaty do potrzymania Floreksowi, podszedł do Toa Kamienia, złapał go za ramiona i zaczoł pchać w stronę drzwi. W tym momencie Floreks już nie wytrzymał i zaczął głośno się śmiać.Widok jego najlepszego przyjaciela, zawsze opanowanego, spokojnego i w dobrym humorze, kiedy ten zirytowany zachowaniem Trogga wypycha go z drzwi jego własnego domu bardzo rozbawił Toa Roslinnosci. Nie mając innego wyboru, Florex poszedł za nimi, ciągle smiejąc się sam do siebie. Kiedy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz, Trogg powiedział: - Niech wam będzie, zaufam Matoranom. Ale i tak nie wyjdę stąd bez Kła. - Kieł? - zapytał Toa Żelaza Trogg zagwizdał, a zza jego domu wyjawił się jeden z Kronoksów. - Panowie, poznajcie Kła. To mój własny Rahi. (Zwracając sie do Kronoxa) No śmiało, choź! To nasi nowi przyjaciele. Kiedy tylko Kieł podszedł do Toa, Trogg wskoczył na jego grzbiet. Oznajmił reszcie, że teraz, jest gotów odejść. Toa Pożegnali się z mieszkańcami Kopalni, po czym razem udali się w stronę plaży. Tam weszli do jednego ze statków. Florex wskazał reszcie palcem na mapie kolejny cel ich podróży- Wyspę Moron Część 5 Podróż z Góry Strachu na Moron nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Morze między tymi dwoma miejscami było pełne Morea, zazwyczaj niegroźnych Rahi-ryb, ale pływając w takich ilosciach stanowily przeszkodę dla statku, zwłasza ze względu na ich kolec na głowie. Płynąc, udało się im uniknąć wielu ławic, jednak nie obyło się bez kolizji. Statek za każdym razem ratował Florex używając swojej mocy żywiołu. Morea nie były też jedynym probllemem, jaki czekał Toa na statku: im bliżej byli bżegu, tym więcej było niebezpiecznych skał wystających z wody. Florex początkowo planował zatoką, która sięga prawie do centrum wyspy skrócić sobie wędrówkę, ale gdy zobaczył ile niebezpiecznych skał tam się znajdowało, od razu zmienił plany. Przy pierwszej okazji Trójka Toa dobiła do brzegu Moron była wyspą dosć górzystą, ale bez wyraźnych szczytów. Wzniesienia pokrywała mniej więcej w połowie roslinnosć. Toa od razu zauwazyli drogę z ubitej ziemi, prowadząca w głąb lądu. - Słyszałem, że ta wyspa od czasu przybycia jakiegos Toa mocno się zmieniła. Podobno na lepsze, bo przybysz pozbył się zagrożeń, na jakie byli narażeni Matoranie. Słyszałem też pogłoski o tym, że zaczął zabezpieczać wyspę budując tu budynki obronne - Zaczął Trogg - W takim razie, łatwo domysleć się, gdzie prowadzi ta scieżka. Idzemy! - odpowiedział Florex - Słyszałes Kieł? Idzemy. (odwracając się w stronę Metariona) Ja z Floreksem idziemy, dołączysz się, czy może będziesz stał na tej plaży do jutra? A podobno to ja nie mogłem się wybrać... Metarion już zacisnął dłonie, ale nie widząc żadnej reakcji u odwróconego już Trogga potrząsnął tylko głową i zaczął wędrówkę. Florex podczas morskiej podróży słyszał już nie jedną tego typu "wymianę zdań". Zastanawiał się, jak jego przyjaciel zniesie dłuższy pobyt z Troggiem. Mysląc o tym i jeszcze kilku innych sprawach, Toa Zieleni zaczął isć razem z resztą. Toa szli w głąb wyspy. Ścieżka, którą podążali biegła pomiędzy dwoma wzniesieniami. W pewnym odcinku trasy, przy drodze leżały szczątki pancerza Rahkshi. Były bardzo zniszczone, ale nie przez działanie sił natury, lecz w skutek obrażeń w walce, która odbyła się chyba całkiem nie dawno. Na ten widok, Florex poczuł uznanie dla mieszkańców, którzy z groźnego Rahkshi pozostawili jedynie resztki jego zbroji. Po około godzinnej wędrówce, oczom Toa ukazał się zdumiewającej fortecy. Na jej grubych murach stali Matoranie-strażnicy. Nie musieli stać cały dzień na bacznosć, ważne było tylko to, aby informowali mieszkańców, jeżeli zauważą cos podejzanego lub ciekawego. Na wierzy stał przyciągający uwagę teleskop, którego operatorem był jakis Matoranin Kamienia. Teleskop miał zamontowaną kanohi Akaku, dzięki której był bardzo dobry do obserwacji. Kiedy tylko Toa zobaczyli zamek, mieszkańcy zamku zobaczyli ich. Lekko speszeni Toa szli dalej, dochodząc do bramy. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań straznicy poznali intencje przybyszów i wpuscili ich dalej. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, Florex nie rozmawiał z Matoranami, tylko wyprostowany i dumny szedł prosto do zamku, prowadząc za sobą jadącego na Kle Trogga i idącego Metariona. W srodku Fortecy zastali potężnie zbudowanego Toa Ziemi i Matoranina tego żywiołu. Toa Ziemi trenował Matoranina, który wyglądał już na bardzo dobrze wyszkolonego. To własnie on jako pierwszy zauważył przybyszów. - Drawzer, wygląda na to, że masz gosci Toa Ziemi odwrócił się i zwrócił się do trójki Toa - Widzę, ze mamy gości, i to nie byle jakich! Ja jestem Drazwer, obrońca tej wyspy, a mój mały przyjaciel nazywa się Daro. Co was tu sprowadza? Florex odpowiedział - Nazywam się Florex. Razem z (pokazując na Metariona) tym oto Toa Żelaza pochodzimy z wyspy Sedin. Nasza ojczyzna została zaatakowana. My zostalismy zmuszeni do ucieczki, pozostawiając Matoran bez żadnej obrony. Teraz szukamy pomocy, aby móc oswobodzić Sedin. Na początku wyruszylismy na Górę Strachu, gdzie dołączył do nas tamtejszy bohater, Toa Kamienia Trogg. Teraz zdecydowalismy się odwiedzić Moron. Słyszelismy już o twoich wyczynach i mamy nadzieję, że nam pomożesz. - Mówisz, że Sedin została zaatakowana? - Tak, armia Skakdi kilka dni temu zaatakowała bez żadnego ostrzeżenia - Skakdi... ci napaleńcy są gotowi na wszystko. Jeżeli zaatakowali jedną wyspę, mogą zrobić to z następną. A Moron leży całkiem blisko, więc moglibysmy być następnym celem, racja? - Tak, ale... - Floreksowi przerwał Toa Ziemi - Jeżeli oni zaatakują, ja muszę tu być! Jestem jedynym Toa na tej wyspie. Matoranie liczą na mnie! - Bez wątpienia, ale sam nie dasz sobie rady. Ich jest całe mnóstwo i jeden Toa nie będzie w stanie im nic zrobić. - To, że wy baliscie się stawić czoła zagrożeniu, nie znaczy to, ja też tak zrobię. - My się nie balismy! Ewakuowalismy Matoran. - A mogliscie ich bronić. Każde zdanie było mówione z coraz większymi emocjami, wiec Metarion dołączył do dyskusji - Panowie, nie przybylismy tu, żeby się kłócić! Można przecież rozmawiać spokojniej - Metarion ma racje - Powiedział Florex. Drawzer, wiem, ze chcesz bronić swojej wyspy, tak samo jak my chcielismy bronić Sedin. Ale zrozum, jeden Toa jest niczym dla nich. Aby mieć z nimi jakiekolwiek szanse, Toa ze wszystkic wysp archipelagu muszą sie zjednoczyć. - Nie mogę ich opuscić. Liczą na mnie. Florex pomyslał "Widzę, że szykuje się długa dyskusja..." Część 6 Drawzer i Florex kontynuowali swoją dyskusję. Zarówno Metarion jak i Daro musieli pozostać przy swoich przyjaciołach, żeby co jakis czas ich uspokajać, ewentualnie cos doradzić. Po jakims czasie nikt nie zwracał już uwagi na znudzonego sytuacją Trogga. Ten po kryjomu oddalił się w stronę drugich drzwi, prowadzących na zewnatrz. Kieł podąrzył za swoim włascicielem. - Na Mata Nui!... Jak można się tyle kłócic, prawda Kieł? Drawzer powinien dac sobie na luz i nam pomóc. Kieł wpatrywał się w Toa Kamienia, który był przekonany, że Rahi rozumiał każde jego słowo - Oho! Słyszę, że Daro, czy jak mu tam znowu będzie musiał pochamowac swojego nauczyciela. Wiesz, na nic tu sie zdamy. Musiałbym chyba użyc tego cudeńka (pokazując na granat z Madu) aby mnie w ogóle zauwazyli, choć tego pewien nie jestem. Kiedy wchodzilismy do miasta widziałem zawodników Kohli. Chodź! Zobaczymy jak grają, wolę oglądać ich niż tą "rozmowę". ---- Kiedy Toa Kamienia doszedł do stadionu, gra własnie miała się zacząć. - W samą porę! Chodź, zajmijmy miejsca. Stadion Kohli na Moronie różnił się nieco od innych. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że sadion leżał w... dole. Gracze schodzili schodami na głębokosć trzech Bio, gdzie słuchali tak jak szedzie krótkiego przemówienia i rozpocznali grę. Mecz, na który przybył Trogg był meczem treningowym. Moron to jedna z liderów Kohli w archipelagu, a już wkrótce miały się rozpocząć mistrzostwa. Kiedy mecz skończył się z wynikiem 3:2 dla drużyny matoranina Keno, Toa Kamienia postanowił wrócić już do reszty, żeby oszczędzić sobie potem narzekań. - Jeżeli się spytają to bylismy na treningu, jasne? Kieł tylko potrząsnał głową ---- Trogg wszedł tymi samymi drzwiami, którymi przedtem opuscił fortecę. Wchodząc zobaczyl już końcówkę rozmowy i najwyraźniej doszło do porozumienia. - A więc, jeżeli każdy z nas udzieli jednej lekcji dla Daro, to popłyniesz z nami? - powiedział Florex - Tak jak ustalilismy, wypłoszymy Skakdi z Sedin, potem wracam na Moron. - Dobrze. Jest dopiero popołudnie, wiec dzisiaj treningu udzielą Trogg i Metarion, ja jutro z rana. - Jak tam chcesz... Teraz idę załatwić parę spraw w miescie. ---- Jak ustalono, tak zrobiono. Trening Trogga dotyczył głównie Rahi, między innymi tego, jak je ujeżdzać i jak rozpoznawać ich intencje. Metarion skupił się na nauce uzywania umysłu w walce. Chciał pokazac Matoraninowi, jak łatwo za pomocą dobrej sztuczki pokonac silniejszego na pozór przeciwnika oraz uczył tego, żeby walczyć spokojnie, nie zapominając się. bo wtedy mozna się stać łatwym celem. Florex chciał pokazać Matoraninowi, jak pokonać przeciwnika nie majac broni. Cała trójka okazała się być dobrymi nauczycielami a Daro bardzo pojętnym uczniem. W prawdzie nie opanował wszystkiego, czego go uczono, ale i on, i Toa wiedzieli, ze po dłuższym treningu nauczyłby się tego. ---- Następnego dnia, zgodnia z planem Toa mieli wyruszyć dalej. Drawzer dotrzymał obietnicy, ale zanim wyruszł, poszedł po swojego Rahi, Morala. Na jego widok, Metarion żartobliwie szepnął do Floreksa - Czy każdy Toa na tym archipelagu poza nami ma własnego Rahi? Zaczynam się głupio czuć Florex lekko sie zasmiał, po czym zawołał resztę towarzyszy. Trogg i Kieł zaraz podbiegli, ale Drawzer chciał skonczyć rozmawiać z Daro - Więc tak jak ci mówiłem, wszyscy wiedzą, ze ty przejąłeś moje obowiązki i będą się ciebie słuchać. Ja wyruszam teraz razem z nimi, ale kiedy tylko skończę sprawę ze Skakdi, obiecuję że wrócę. Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz, przyjacielu... Muszę już iść, do zobaczenia! - Nie mart się o nic! Możesz na mnie liczyć. Do zobaczenia. - powiedział Daro, udając radosnego Część 7 Postacie Pierwszo- i drugoplanowe :* Florex :* Metarion :* Trogg :* Drawzer :* Spizok :* Drakkan Epizodyczne: :* Daro :* Regger :* Kronoxy ::* Kieł Tylko wspomnieni: :* Droomer :* Maru :* Kurtiko :* Kiklano :* Varharon :* Liczni nieznani Matoranie ----